Twin Disaster
by 2Peas In A Pod
Summary: Rianna and Brittany Miller have some fun with the WWE after they win a contest. They encounter adventure and maybe love on their trip. Summary sux but it's good. Written by JohnCenaForever16 and Mini Trish together as 2peas in a pod! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Hey, Brit, come check this out!" a woman of twenty-two called to her twin sister from where she sat at her computer desk.

"Not now, Ria, I'm on the phone!" her sister called from another room.

Rianna sighed and stood up from her desk, stretching tiredly. She made her way out of the room, glancing in her full body mirror before heading down the hallway to her sister's room. She had long naturally jet black hair and bright hazel eyes. Her slim figure was clad in head to toe black, her tight black tank top only bearing a white skull on the back, her tight black jeans donning a metal belt.

"Brit, you really want to see this! It's one hell of a contest, get off the damn phone!" she yelled at the top of her voice in her sister's doorway.

Brittany sat up from her place on her bed, the complete opposite of her twin sister, her room was painted a bright yellow and her closet was full of brand name clothes and top notch designers. Her hair, bleached blonde was pulled back in a long ponytail and her eyes, though hazel, glared at her sister as she hung up the phone.

"What about a contest now?" she said, her voice a high, girly pitch.

"Come see, it's a thing for the WWE, they're releasing a contest, the winner gets to travel around with their favorite Superstar for a month and joint entries are allowed," Rianna explained as she led her sister into her room.

"No way! Put my name in!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, kneeling down next to her sister and reading the screen as she typed.

"Okay, we're in, together," Rianna said a few minutes later after everything was filled out and sent via email to the required address.

"Good, thanks Ria," Brittany said happily, "you just made my night."

"Whatever," Rianna rolled her eyes, standing up from her chair and moving toward her sister, "now, get out of my room, and I swear if you run up the phone bill again, I'll kill you!"

"What! That's so not fair, I need the phone, it's my life!"

"Not when I'm paying the bill it's not!" Rianna snapped, slamming her bedroom door in her sister's face.

Brittany huffed and strode down the hallway to her room, slamming her own door and picking up the phone.

About a month after the twins entered the contest Rianna received an unexpected phone call while she was on break at her work, she was a waitress for a local restaurant. She hurried to into the kitchens and out the back door to quickly answer her phone.

"Rianna Miller speaking," she said quickly, watching out for her boss, who had it in for employees who used cell phones during hours.

"Miss Miller, this is Rebecca Stalone from the WWE Contest branch, I am pleased to inform you that you and one Brittany Miller have been chosen to travel with your favorite superstar, which you chose to be Mr. John Cena, for one month."

"Oh God, no way!" Rianna said excitedly.

"Yes, you are the winners; Mr. Cena will be traveling to your home in exactly three days time along with Mr. Vincent McMahon to discuss the proceedings then."

"Great, thank you, I'll inform my sister as soon as possible," Rianna said, trying hard to control her excitement.

"You're very welcome, Mr. McMahon will see you in three days, have fun!" and she hung up.

Rianna hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket calmly. She raced into the kitchens, grabbed her best friend Zoe and pulled her back outside.

"Ria, what's up?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, my, God, Zoe, I won, we won, me and Brit, we won!" Rianna shrieked.

"Won what?"

"We won the contest I told you about, with the WWE! We won!"

The two women screamed excitedly and Zoe had to help Rianna stay on her feet she was so dizzy with excitement.

"Well, did you tell Brittany yet?"

"No, I still gotta do that, she's probably at home running her mouth on the damn phone again," Rianna sighed. "I barely make enough money to pay for the apartment and she's always using the phone."

"Will you just shut up and call her," Zoe laughed.

Rianna rolled her eyes and dialed her sister's number, hoping she would answer and not get a busy signal. To her luck Brittany answered in her happy tone on the second ring.

"Yes Ria?"

"Brit, I have amazing news," Rianna said, getting to the point.

"If it has to do with you're gothic rock bands I don't care," Brittany said out of habit.

"No, it's not that, I called to tell you that we won the contest I entered us in about a month or so ago."

"The WWE one?"

"Yes, Brit, the WWE one," Rianna said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! We WON!" she screamed on the other line.

"I picked John Cena to travel with, if that's okay with you."

"Yes! I love him, he's my favorite, oh gosh, I have to go to the mall before he comes, get some new outfits…"

Rianna rolled her hazel eyes at Zoe impatiently, "Don't max out the credit card please, I like to conserve the money I make, Brit. And you're killing me with all the spending right now."

"Sorry, I'll try and cut back, but that's not a promise now that we're meeting John Cena!"

Rianna sighed and told her sister what exactly was going to happen and she freaked out again saying she had to get to the mall immediately.

"Okay you do that," Rianna said shortly.

"See you when you get home!"

"Yeah, whatever," Rianna said and hung up. "God she drives me up the wall sometimes."

"Oh, Ria, relax, she'll eventually get a job and leave you alone, don't worry," Zoe comforted, patting her friend on the back soothingly.

"If she doesn't I'm going to kill her, she needs to start spending her own friggen money," Rianna grumbled.

"yes, she does, but now you need to get back to work or we'll both get fired and have no money!" Zoe laughed, pushing Rianna back into the kitchens so she could begin her second shift waiting on tables for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 2: The adventure begins**

As expected, Brittany came extremely close to maxing out the credit card. She'd run up her cell phone bill, for she took the liberty of calling every single one of her friends and telling them about her winning.

Rianna on the other hand, seemed relatively calm during the three days before John Cena and Mr. McMahon arrived at their apartment. She only told a select few of her friends and spent most of her time working for extra money to spend and preparing for the trip ahead of her.

On the day John was supposed to show up Brittany sprinted into Rianna's room excitedly, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Wake up, Ria! Today's the day! We're going to meet John Cena! AHH!" Brittany screamed.

"Ugh, go away," Rianna muttered, waving her twin away lazily.

"I don't think so, Ria, time to get UP!" Brittany insisted, pulling her sister out of bed.

Rianna glanced at the clock and groaned, it was only around seven in the morning. She stretched lazily and proceeded to take a shower while Brittany bounced around the apartment cleaning up to impress John and Vince.

Rianna shuffled into her pitch-black bedroom and flicked on the black light she used rather than a lamp. Brittany bounded into her room and started going through her closet, throwing clothes on the bed for her sister to wear.

"Come on, can't you wear at least one color?" Brittany complained as she pulled out yet another black shirt.

"Brit, you know me, I'm a dark person, black is me," Rianna shrugged, turning on her laptop.

"I don't get you. Everything is so… scary in here, I mean, why is everything black?"

"Ugh, shove off, Brit. Shouldn't you be on the phone or something with your little preppy friends," Rianna said, a look of disgust on pale face.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Brittany stuck her tongue out at her sister and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Rianna changed into what Brittany had laid out for her, a tight black tank top with fishnet sleeves and her favorite black pleated mini skirt. She pulled on a pair of knee high combat boots and moved to the full body mirror to look over her slim figure.

"Hair, what to do with the hair," she muttered, twisting a long strand of ebony hair around her finger.

She decided to braid it into two long, pigtail, plaits. She then put on her jewelry, black metallic bracelets, and a pair of black skull earrings.

When Rianna emerged from her room Brittany was already changed and overflowing with energy. She was practically bouncing off the walls, her curled hair slightly falling out as she bounced around.

"Brit, I swear to God, if you don't sit down I'm going to tear your legs off," Rianna snapped, leaning against wall in the living room.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Brittany squealed, plopping onto the couch.

At that moment there was a rough knock on the door. Brittany shot up off the couch and raced ahead of Rianna to the door, opening it excitedly.

Rianna made her way slowly down the hall toward the sound of her sister's squeals. John Cena and Mr. Vince McMahon where standing just outside the door, both looking at Brittany reluctantly. Rianna fought a smile as she pushed her sister aside.

"Sorry about her, come on in," she breathed, moving away from the door to let them in.

Mr. McMahon stared at Rianna with disgust as he past and Brittany led him down the hall to the living room. John stopped as Rianna closed the door and held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, You can call me John," he joked.

"My pleasure," Rianna replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

The two joined Mr. McMahon and a hyperactive Brittany in the living room. Vince had sat down on the loveseat across from the couch while Brittany freaked out in the middle of the room.

"Will you calm down!" Rianna snapped, looking annoyed.

John strode over to the hyperactive twin and held out his hand to her, his eyes roaming over her figure.

She was dressed casually in a tight yellow long sleeve Aeropastal shirt and faded ripped jeans, her blonde hair curly down her back.

"Hi, I'm John," he smiled.

"I know, I'm Brittany, but you can call me Brit," she said breathlessly, not letting go of his hand as she shook it.

"Please, ignore her, she's a bit overexcited for her own good right now," Rianna muttered as John forced his hand out of Brittany's grip.

He sat down with Rianna on the couch and turned to her, "I can see you twins are nothing alike."

"No, and I'm glad of it," Rianna said shortly.

John smirked and she rolled her hazel eyes in annoyance.

"Do you want to see my room?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Mr. McMahon had to try to hide his amusement at the blonde twin as she continued her hyperactive questioning of John.

"Can we just get down to business?" Mr. McMahon asked, suddenly impatient.

"Yeah can we?" Rianna said, her annoyance growing.

"Sorry," Brittany apologized, sitting down in the window seat next to the TV.

Mr. McMahon nodded and began his rehearsed speech, "Now, you will be following and traveling with Mr. Cena for a month, attending his different promotional activities and broadcasts. You will also be featured on Raw with him and be presented as the winners of this contest. If you have any questioned either Mr. Cena or I will be around to answer them," he explained, smirking as Brittany played with the Champ's belt, spinning the middle absently.

"Uh huh," Rianna nodded, boredom creeping up on her.

"Is that it? Can he see my room now? When do we leave?" Brittany questioned happily, jumping up from her seat.

"Do what you want. The plane to Houston leaves at two this afternoon so you have time to become acquainted with the other Raw Superstars," Vince said, and he left the apartment to wait for the three in the limo.

"Let's go see your room then," John said, taking Brittany's hand.

She giggled in excitement and pulled John out of the living room and down the hall to her room. Rianna followed them but stopped short and entered her room. She sat down at her laptop and turned on her stereo, blasting Korn.

John stopped just outside Brittany's room when he noticed a group of photos on the wall. He studied them, noticing that one twin had always been gothic, the other preppy. He felt Brittany return to his sighed and he glanced down at her as she looked at the pictures as well.

"We've been like this since we were five. Me the better dressed while she is so serious and …gothic," she sighed.

John nodded; hearing the music Rianna was blasting and urged Brittany into her room. He glanced once around the bright yellow room and cringed. The walls were covered with posters of him and her desk was strewn with Raw and SmackDown magazines, along with other girly essentials.

Brittany started to run her mouth about how much she loved him and he slowly got bored as he tuned her high girly voice out. His attention slowly ebbing away. He was relieved when the phone rang and she continued her energetic rant to whoever was on the other line.

John slowly wandered out of Brittany's room and back down the hall towards the sound of the blaring rock music. He found Rianna's room, the door wide open, and walked into the black hole that was her room.

He glanced over the black bed and walls, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. Rianna sensed his presence and turned around from her laptop.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked as she watched him look around her room.

"I'm trying to get to know the ladies that I will be spending the month with," John replied.

"Okay, just don't touch anything," Rianna replied, turning back to her laptop.

John shut off the blaring music and she turned to him, glaring.

"Sorry, but I don't want to have to scream every time I want to talk to you. Anyway, I never caught your name."

"It's the devil's child," Brittany said, leaning against the door frame.

Rianna rolled her eyes, "Funny and you are the preppy queen."

Brittany growled and stomped out of the room. John stood tried to hide his amusement, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to fight a smile.

Rianna stood up from her computer desk and sighed, "Sorry, we have a tendency to argue, a lot. Just warning you now."

John shrugged, "I noticed, listen, I hope you two are packed, we have to leave soon."

"I am, I'm not sure about Miss Drama Queen, though."

John smiled and followed Rianna out of her room and back into the living room where Brittany was watching TV, her excitement seemingly dissolved.

"Brit, we're leaving soon, you better be packed," Rianna said, taking the remote from her and turning off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" her twin complained loudly. "My stuff is already packed, it's in my room, _Mom_," she spat.

Rianna stuck her tongue out at her twin and turned to John, "Well, we're good to go, though I am already regretting signing up with my sister…"

"Alright, grab your bags, I'll meet you at the limo."

"A limo?" Brittany squealed, "I've never been in a limo before! I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun!" And she bounded down the hall to get her things.

"I trust you remember where the door is, we'll meet you by the car," Rianna said flatly and followed her sister down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

Vince left Rianna and Brittany with John when they arrived at the hotel in Houston. Rianna wanted to just go to her room but John insisted she stay in the lobby to meet the Raw roster. Brittany was already hyperactively bounding around the lobby, her autograph book in hand, searching energetically for a sign of the other Superstars.

"You know, I'd rather not stay here, I just want to catch a quick nap before we go to the arena," Rianna muttered to John while Brittany fiddled with a baggage rack.

"No, you're going to stay with me and your sister and meet my friends, don't worry it won't take long," John assured her.

Rianna rolled her hazel eyes impatiently and took a seat on one of the lobby chairs, crossing her legs and jiggling her foot in annoyance.

Brittany moved from one corner of the lobby to another as the three waited. She eventually found her way to the elevators and wandered around that area absently. She was passing an opening elevator when she smacked into someone, causing her to fall backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a deep voice said, catching her before she fell.

"It's okay, it was my fault," she started, looking up into the face of The Miz, Mike Mizanin. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he helped her to her feet and her knees slightly weaken.

"You must be one of the contest winners," he smiled, keeping an arm around her waist to make sure she was steady on her feet.

Brittany nodded, only a small squeak escaping her lips.

"Lucky girl, I didn't catch your name?" he said, looking down at Brittany.

"It's Brittany—Brittany Miller," she half whispered.

"Nice to meet you Miss Miller, if you don't mind me calling you that, I'm Mike, Mike Mizanin," he said politely.

"Hi, and no I don't mind at all, just don't confuse me with my twin sister," she breathed, pointing to where her sister was sitting with John across the way.

"I see, listen I have to run, I'm taping my segment for I guess I'll catch you later?"

Brittany nodded once more and Miz removed his arm from around her waist and walked away, glancing and smiling at her over his shoulder. She made her way over to John and Rianna and sat down next to her sister on the couch.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Rianna smiled.

"What?" John asked curiously.

"I never thought I'd see the day my sister stopped being hyperactive when meeting a guy, she's absolutely silent, I thought it would never happen," Rianna giggled.

Brittany made a face and hit her sister lightly on the shoulder, "Shut up, he was cute, and he surprised me!"

"More like you surprised him, it's too bad though, you won't be seeing him a lot, he's on SmackDown," John informed her.

"Then why was he here?" Brittany questioned.

"Vince asked all the Superstars to come here to meet the winners of the contest before SmackDown goes back on tour," John explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, John, we're in Ballroom Two!" a voice yelled from the stairs off the lobby.

John stood up and motioned for the two women to follow him and he led them up the stairs to the designated ballroom. When Rianna walked in the room she cringed slightly at the massive amount of people. Most of them gave her reproachful stares as John took her hand and led her to the front of the room, Brittany following close behind.

"Alright guys, meet the winners of the WWE Win a Trip contest," John announced to the crowded ballroom.

Brittany stepped forward first, taking a calming breath before saying, "Hi, I'm Brittany Millar, and this is my sister,"—she grabbed Rianna's hand, pulling her forward—"Rianna Miller, we're twins."

The Superstars laughed and John grabbed Rianna's hand, knowing she wouldn't want to meet the many wrestlers by herself. Brittany was already mingling with them, her first target being Randy Orton.

"John, do I have to do this," Rianna whined as John led her over to a group of Superstars from Raw.

"Yes, you do," he muttered before raising his voice to the group they'd approached. "Hey guys, Rianna here is a bit antisocial so I'm taking it upon myself to get her out of it."

"Very funny," Ria snapped.

Chris Masters approached her first, his hand held out politely, but Rianna knew he was reluctant, "Hi, I'm Chris Mordetsky, also known as Chris Masters."

"Nice to meet you," Rianna nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly to show she was not a bad person.

Rianna was then approached by a group of Divas whom she already knew, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, and Torrie Wilson. Ashley smiled at Rianna excitedly and welcomed her with a smile, for she was a fellow punk rocker. Trish and Torrie were a little more reluctant because of Rianna's dark appearance.

"We have to get you into some colors, girl," Torrie advised, moving around Rianna and looking over her figure. Trish nodded in agreement.

"I've been trying to get her to do that for almost ten years, have fun trying to break that wall," Brittany said, coming up behind her sister.

"Oh we'll do it, trust me, we'll just take it one step at a time," Trish assured her.

"Good luck," Brittany said and strode away to find Randy again.

John shook his head at the Diva's and dragged Rianna around the ballroom, she met the entire Raw roster including Coach, King and Joey Styles. He then moved on introducing her to the SmackDown roster, which Brittany had already met most of, and was now making her way around the room talking with Melina, Candice Michelle, and Lisa Varon a.k.a. Victoria.

"Hey, Randy, come here!" John called over to Randy Orton as the two approached.

Randy turned around and smiled at John, when his gaze fell on Rianna it faltered but he forced it back into place.

"Yo John, Rianna Miller, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Rianna took it, looking him square in the eyes and smiling, "You don't have to be intimidated by me, I don't bite," she muttered.

"I wasn't—," he started.

"You judge to quickly," Rianna, breathed, letting his hand go and turning to walk away.

"Whoa, wait a second Rianna, I'm not intimidated by anything about you, you might dress like a freak but I really don't think you are one," Randy said bluntly.

Rianna whipped around, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously, "A freak, huh? If you want to see a freak go to a circus, me, I am not a freak, I am an artist. Though I may dress darkly I have a colorful mind, you on the other hand are as gray and dull as a donkey's ass," she spat.

"Ohhh! Shot down!" John laughed as Randy looked blown away.

John led Rianna away from Randy before she started a fight when she spotted Paul Burchill sitting in a corner, his dirty blonde hair messy in his face.

"Hey, John, is that Paul Burchill?" Rianna asked, pulling on John's sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's him, the WWE's pirate," he said mockingly.

"Can we go talk to him?" she asked sweetly.

"If you want to, sure," John nodded and the two strode over to Paul.

When Paul saw them coming he stood up, eyeing Rianna's slim figure as she and John approached. He smiled approvingly, welcoming the gorgeous twin happily.

"You must be Rianna, yes?" he asked, his British accent layered on thick to attract her.

"Yes, that's me," she smiled breathlessly.

"Well, my lady, I am Paul Burchill, well known for my ancestry to the pirate Black Beard," he said proudly.

"That's fascinating, I love pirates!" Rianna smiled.

"Ay, but alas we can not get to know each other after this day for I am with SmackDown and you with Raw," Paul looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Well, It was nice meeting you at least, maybe we will see each other again, I wouldn't mind traveling the seven seas with you before I leave," Rianna hinted boldly.

Paul looked up and his smile grew mischievous, "One day, my lady, we will, maybe sooner than you think."

"Okay, we have to go," John interrupted, pulling Rianna away from Paul quickly.

"What was that about?" Rianna asked, "I was having a nice conversation!"

"No, you were practically asking him to fuck you," John said bluntly.

"I was not!" Rianna shot back.

"Listen, can we just get the introductions over with, I have to head over to the arena early to get my script," John changed the subject.

Rianna sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Paul before letting John drag her to meet the rest of the SmackDown Superstars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 4: Monday Night Raw**

John Rianna and Brittany arrived at the arena quiet early. Brittany went her own way, humming happily down the hall away from her sister and John. She wanted to see if her new friends, Candice and Lisa were there yet.

Rianna followed John the opposite way down the hall to his locker room. She figured she'd stick with him to stay away from trouble. The two ran into one of Rianna's favorite wrestlers, besides John, as they entered John's locker room.

"Oh, my, God, John. It's Kane!" she whispered, poking her head around the doorway of John's locker room.

"Yes. Yes it is," he nodded.

"How come I didn't meet him? He's so awesome!" she asked.

"He wasn't in the ballroom," John shrugged.

"Can I go talk to him?"

"I don't care."

Rianna grinned and made her way over to Kane, John following her closely. His back was turned to the two as he unlocked his own locker room. Rianna watched him in awe as the intimidating man finally unlocked the door.

John cleared his throat, snapping Rianna out of her reverie, "Hey, Glen, you have an admirer."

"John! I do not, well I guess, but no!" Rianna stuttered.

Glen turned to them slowly, his eyes falling in Rianna. He studied her for a moment before smiling, "Nice to meet you, Miss--?"

"Miller, Rianna Miller," she half whispered. "I'm a huge fan, you have no idea. I'm going to see your movie when it comes out too. I can't wait!"

"Thanks for the support," he nodded and strode into the locker room, closing the door with a snap.

"He doesn't talk much," John pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Rianna retorted and returned to John's locker room.

She grabbed the bag she had brought with a change of clothes and went to go into the bathroom when Trish, Ashley and Torrie stormed the room. John walked in after them, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Don't move, we're dressing you tonight!" Trish said, taking the bag from Rianna.

"Don't hurt me, and I won't hurt you," she warned.

"We're not going to hurt you, Ria, we're just going to help you," Ashley assured her.

"How?"

"By getting you into colors, hun!" Torrie laughed.

"Oh God," Rianna said monotonously.

The three women set to work on the stubborn twin. Ashley pulled out a huge Hot Topic bag and began pulling out clothes. At first Rianna liked what she was pulling out until the colors began appearing. A yellow shirt, a pink halter, it was giving her goose bumps.

"Well, what do you like?" Ashley asked laying out the various clothes.

Rianna picked out a black mini skirt with chains and, to please Ashley, a red tank top with a black skull on the chest.

"Very, good," Torrie praised. "We're making progress already!"

Rianna rolled her eyes and moved into the bathroom to change into the new clothes. When she emerged the women cheered and whistled. Brittany had returned while she was changing and her jaw dropped at the gradual but sudden change in dress.

"Okay, how come they can get you into at least one color, but I can't?"

"Because you forced pastel yellow on me, not crimson," Rianna replied shortly.

Brittany huffed and joined John on the couch as he looked over his script. Trish attacked Rianna with a curling iron and hairspray, curling her jet black hair so it flowed in soft waves down her back. Ashley put on the makeup. She applied heavy eyeliner and mascara, along with lip-gloss and foundation.

"John, come look at our loverly model for tonight!" Torrie called.

John laughed and turned around to see Rianna, looking slightly put out, but pretty all the same. He nodded approvingly.

"It's a start. Glen will like it, and Paul if he's watching. You look good Ria."

She sighed and shook her head, getting to her feet. Trish and Ashley admired their skills and linked arms with the punk twin. The four then left the room, Rianna looking over her shoulder pleadingly at John as they left.

The four decided to go up to the fitness center in the arena so Rianna could show off her looks. Most of the Superstars where working out for the night's broadcast and they all looked up when they walked into the main room.

"Hey, guys," Trish smiled as they all stared.

"Wow, Rianna, you look good. Carlito likes," Carlos complimented in his snobbish character.

"Uh, thanks," she shrugged.

"Ria? It can't be," a voice said, coming out of one of the back rooms.

Rianna turned quickly and her jaw dropped. She could not believe her eyes. In fact, she did not want to believe them. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend Phillip, who'd left her three years ago after a rather violent argument.

"Hi, Phil," she muttered, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know you were with the WWE now. That's an unexpected twist," he laughed.

"I don't work with them, I won a contest with Brittany," she corrected.

Phil nodded and pulled her to him. She stiffened at his touch, feeling the familiar embrace after such a long time. Phil was a tall, muscular man with soft brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. For his stature and looks he was a Goth like Rianna. At that moment he was clad in a black sleeveless t-shirt and baggy black shorts with chains on them.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me," Rianna said, pushing him away roughly.

"Why? I missed you after I left. I called but you never answered."

"And you wonder why!" she snapped.

Trish, Ashley and Torrie watched the confrontation curiously. All three of them wondering how Rianna knew this strange yet attractive man. Trish stepped forward boldly and tapped Rianna on the shoulder.

"What?" Ria snapped, her hazel eyes flashing.

"I was just curious who this guy is?" she asked shyly, cowering under Rianna's angry glare.

Her face softened and she sighed, "He's my ex. We split up a few years ago. I had no idea he worked here."

"The name's Phillip," he held out his hand to the blonde, "You can call me Phil if you like. I moved here after we broke up, though, it would be nice if we would reconsider that decision."

"Oh, that's nice," Trish's smile faltered.

Rianna shook her head and excused herself, grabbing Phillip by the front of his shirt and pulling him into another room. She closed the door with a snap and glared up at him.

"I love it when you're angry," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She slapped him across the face, her eyes boring into his angrily, "Don't touch me! What went on between us can not be fixed, Phil! What you did I can never forgive!"

"I told you I was drunk!" he retorted.

"You still hurt me. You hurt me more than you'll ever know. I will never reconsider my choice in letting you go. Yes, I did love you. In fact, I loved you with all my heart but you hurt me and I can't be hurt like that again." Rianna said, her voice quivering.

Phil took her hands in his and squeezed. He nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Then I guess it means nothing if I told you I've gotten help with my drinking problem. I did it for you Ria. I still love you."

"But I don't! I've moved on with my life. I'm doing better than I've ever done and I'm happy. I'm sorry," and Rianna left the room, leaving Phil with a quick peck on the cheek.

She rejoined Trish, Ashley and Torrie in the main gym and the four left. Rianna kept silent as they made their way back to the locker rooms until Trish pulled her aside.

"Ria, what happened? You look really pale," she asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she assured her and went to walk away.

"No, Ria, there's something wrong. You can talk to me, you know," Trish pressed.

"I'll talk to you when I feel I need to, Trish. Thanks for the offer though," and she returned to John's locker room.

* * *

Monday Night Raw began with the usual, John arguing with Paul and Adam ( Triple H and Edge). The first of three Triple Threat Matches was made and then Vince dismissed everyone from the ring except for John.

"Now, Mr. Cena, I believe we have an announcement to make, yes?" he asked.

John nodded, "In fact Vince, I do. It's about a contest that the WWE held a few months ago. Well, we've determined the winners and they just happen to be here tonight."

"Can we bring out our two lovely winners?" McMahon called and Rianna and Brittany made their way down the ramp.

John sat on the second rope and helped the twins climb into the ring. He handed his championship to Rianna and she rested it on her shoulder like a pro. The two women were handed microphones and Vince looked them over, his eyes lingering on Brittany who was beaming at him, her blonde hair bouncing over her shoulders. She was wearing a rather revealing pink tube top and a white miniskirt with pink heels.

"Well, these two women, twins I might add, have won this notorious contest. They chose to spend a month with Mr. Cena getting to know him and the Raw roster," Vince explained.

"And maybe bring one or two home when we leave," Brittany added.

The crowd laughed and Brittany beamed once more. Rianna rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well we'll let these two introduce themselves for you," Vince continued.

"I'm Brittany Miller," she said energetically, waving to the fans who all cheered approvingly for her.

Rianna then stepped forward and smirked before imitating her sister, "And I'm Rianna Miller!" she said, her voice high pitched and mocking. Brittany stuck her tongue out at her sister as the crowd laughed.

There was a pause before Candice Michelle's music hit and her and Lisa made their way to the ring. Vince helped Candice in and wrapped his arm around her waist. She took his mic from him seductively and turned to address the two women.

"Welcome, to the WWE you two. You're lucky to be traveling with the Champ, of all people. I just wanted to give you a small warning before you get too…involved. You should just know that some people in this business are much better than others. Cena, here is a prime example. He is the best, because he is the Champ. Me, on the other hand. I'm the hottest Diva in this business so you should do well not to get on my bad side. Brittany Miller, already has my approval, we have a lot in common and she has great potential. But, Rianna, I am after you now. What do you say, will you join the hottest Diva in the game or fall to the likes of Trish and that joke Torrie?"

Rianna glanced at John who looked like Christmas had come early. Her annoyance at this air-headed Diva mounting by the second as she watched for a reaction. Rianna opened her mouth to say something but a new idea popped into her head.

She dropped her mic and moved to where Candice was standing with Mr. McMahon. The Diva held out her hand to the punk twin hopefully but Rianna just looked at it, a look of disgust on her face. Rianna slowly held out her hand and Candice grinned expectedly. She faked her out and hit her with a reverse DDT. The crowd went nuts as Candice rolled on the mat in pain. John laughed and pulled Rianna into a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"That was hilarious, I'm glad you took the initiative to do that. I've been wanting one of the Diva's to shut her up for ages."

"Thanks," she smiled and John set her back on her feet.

Vince and Brittany were kneeling next to the fallen Candice, both fawning over her like lost puppies. John took Rianna's hand and led her helped her out of the ring. He jumped to the floor while she was on the apron and took her waist as she jumped down, grinning from ear to ear.

The two returned to the back, being congratulated left and right on Rianna's successful premier with the WWE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

"That was so amazing!" Trish laughed, as Rianna and John returned to his locker room.

"Thank you. Thank you," Rianna smiled, waving like Miss America as Torrie and Ashley laughed. "Brittany's gonna kill me though."

"Well, she's the one who chose to take sides with that whore, not you," Trish pointed out.

Rianna shrugged as the locker room door banged open. Brittany, Lisa and Candice stormed in looking murderous. Lisa flexed her arms menacingly as Candice strode up to the punk twin.

"Yes?" Rianna asked flatly.

"I guess this means war, doesn't it? You attacked me, so next week, I'm calling you out! I asked Vince to make a match for Backlash. It's gonna be you and me one on one, and I'm gonna show you why I'm the hottest Diva in this company!" she huffed, swinging her long brown hair over her shoulder and stormed out of the room.

"Why do you hang around her? She's such a pile of white trash?" Rianna asked as Lisa left behind Candice.

"She is not!" Brittany growled.

"No, I lied. She's not white trash, she's a hideous man whore!" Rianna smiled evilly.

"You need to stop Rianna!" Brittany yelled, her anger boiling over.

"No! If you continue to hang out with her I will no longer consider you my twin. I will permanently sever all ties with you, Candice will numb your mind and you'll become just another brain dead Go-Daddy girl like her!"

Brittany looked shocked and hurt, tears welling in her eyes, "You can't abandon your own twin."

"John is my witness on saying, if you are still going to be friends with Candice then I will no longer say you're my twin, I will erase you from my life, and I will tell people I have no idea who the hell you are and if you keep bugging me I will call the cops," Rianna snapped.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" John asked quietly as Brittany sniffed and left the room.

Rianna watched her sister leave the room, a smile twitching at the sides of her mouth. She glanced at John, who looked a bit taken aback.

"Well, now that she's gotten that off of her overly pumped chest," she laughed. "I can take her with my eyes closed. And no, It wasn't too harsh, she'll get over it."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "I can get you in training if you want. We can hit the ring tomorrow morning."

Rianna shrugged, not knowing what he was hinting at and handed him his championship. When that was done she plopped onto the couch and flicked on the TV. John sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The three arrived back at the hotel around eleven thirty that night. Brittany was still fuming from what her twin had done to Candice. Rianna could not keep a straight face, knowing her sister wanted to tear her limb from limb. John let the two into the hotel room and Brittany finally exploded.

"What is wrong with you Ria?" she yelled, turning on her sister as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing, I was just staring something to keep me busy, you know. I can't stay idol and watch while I'm here, I might as well start some trouble," Rianna shrugged, stretching out on the couch, as John got comfortable on the recliner, ready to watch the argument.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun? I just made new friends and was getting along fine but your punk ass always has to go and ruin it! You always need someone to hate you and it drives me crazy! If you're so depressed with life why don't you just kill yourself!" Brittany yelled her face red with fury.

The smile on John's face instantly disappeared at this comment. Rianna looked taken aback and John saw a hint of tears in her wide hazel eyes. Brittany stared angrily at her twin, he fists clenched at her sides.

"Well if that's how you feel, I guess I have no place sharing this prize with you," Rianna muttered icily, her tone quivering with emotion. She spun around and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. John heard the lock click and he felt a flash of worry glance through his stomach.

"I'm hoping there are no razors in there," he said, getting up from the recliner and making his way to the bathroom door. "If she does anything to herself, I hold you accountable."

Brittany just stood in her spot, her fists still shaking with anger. John shook his head and leaned against the door, trying to hear what Rianna was doing. He heard a muffled sob and felt his heart sink. Brittany suddenly left the room, leaving it in stunned silence.

"Rianna, open up, it's me," John said softly, tapping the door gently with his knuckles.

"Go away," she sniffed.

"Ria, your sister left to go calm down, come out, please," he pleaded.

The lock on the door clicked and John sighed with relief. He stood up from his leaning position on the door as she emerged, wiping tears from her cheeks, her eyeliner smudging as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped, wiping her nose with a tissue and making her way back to the couch.

"It's alright. I was just worried you'd hurt yourself," John said softly, kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing can hurt me more than what Brittany just said to me. John, I can't stay here. I'm going home," Rianna sniffed.

"What? No! You can't!"

"Yes, I can. And I will, Brittany obviously doesn't want me here and I keep ruining her life. I'm going home."

John placed a gentle hand on her knee, his blue eyes pleading. He could not find the words to comfort her, only able to nod in understanding. He squeezed her leg gently and got to his feet.

"Rianna, I understand your decision, I just want you to know that meeting you, and your sister was one of the best things that could have happened to me in this company…besides winning my belt. And you need to know that Vince will be more than happy to welcome you back to the WWE in a heartbeat."

Rianna flashed him a watery smile, "Thanks, but I don't think this is the place for me. It was fun while it lasted."

"Here, get your stuff together, I'll give you a lift to the airport, okay?"

"You don't have to, John. You've already done enough," Rianna protested.

John refused to hear her protests so she finally gave up and began gathering her things. John helped Rianna pack and the two left the hotel without notice, getting quickly on the highway to the airport.

"I'm sorry I have to leave like this, John. It's only been two days," Ria sighed, watching the lights flicker past the car window.

"It's alright, really, at least I had a chance to get to know you. If I hadn't met you, who knows what I'd be thinking of you right now," John smiled.

Ria laughed and glanced at John, who was focused on the road, "I am pretty freaky looking huh?"

"No, that's not what I was saying. You're beautiful Rianna, you just need to realize it."

"Stop, John, you're making me blush," she laughed, her cheeks flushing a pale pink.

"I'm not joking," John insisted, his boyish smile making her blush even more.

"Thanks, but you don't need to say that to make me feel better."

John shook his head, not wanting to argue with her and he returned his attention back to the road. The two pulled into the airport a few minutes later and John helped Rianna with her bags as she bought her ticket. John accompanied her to the terminal for her flight and the two sat down, Rianna curling up in one of the chairs with Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code, which she had bought with her ticket.

"Flight 816 to New York is now boarding," a voice over the loud speaker, announced.

Rianna sat up quickly, shocked at the timeliness of her flight and began to gather her carry-on. When she was organized, she glanced at John, who was watching her with longing eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye," Ria shrugged, uncomfortable under his stare.

"Yeah, I guess so; too bad we couldn't get to know each other more."

Rianna shrugged again and turned to leave. She knew she had to go home to please her sister, but her heart was telling her to stay. She paused, her back to John.

"I shouldn't be running away from my problems," she muttered. She turned back to John as he got to his feet to leave. "John!"

He spun around at the sound of his name, a smile creeping onto his face. Rianna smiled as well and strode over to him, her mind made up.

"I'm not going home yet," she said confidently. "I can't keep running away from my problems, I have to face them and confront the problem. Thanks for helping me realize that."

"I helped?"

"Yes, you did. Now that I think about it, you made me realize that there's people in this godforsaken world who do care about me. You told me I was beautiful, that must have clicked with something in my head, thanks."

John grinned handsomely and Rianna did the unthinkable. She leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek. Before she could pull away John turned his head, his lips brushing lightly against hers. She blushed and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "but I liked it."

Rianna laughed, "Weird, so did I."

John shook his head, smiling, and grabbed her carry-on in one hand, her hand in another. He led her back to the car and loaded her stuff. The two climbed in and Rianna suddenly realized how much her two days with John had changed her, most of all in the last few hours.

"I'm so much different now," she muttered. "Being here in this atmosphere, I feel more outgoing than usual. What are you doing to me?"

"I'm boosting your self-esteem," John smiled. "You are happy because you feel good about yourself, my little punk princess."

"Well it feels nice to be happy for once in my life, but we can't let Brit know. For all I know she still wants to kill me for slamming Candice."

The two laughed and continued to bash on Candice as they made their way home from the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 6: Opening Up**

"Hey, Trish, can we talk?" Rianna called to the Diva the next morning in the hotel's restaurant.

The blonde spun around at her name being called and smiled when her brown eyes fell on Rianna. She nodded and took a seat at her table, noticing that she was sitting alone.

"Where's John and Brit?" Trish asked curiously.

"I dunno, Brittany is still pissed at me, I think she spent the night in Candice's room, but I have no idea where John went," Rianna shrugged. "That's not why I called you over here either."

Trish nodded and leaned forward, "What's bugging you?"

"Last night, Brittany said something to me that really hit home and I realized I can't keep running away from my problems and hiding in myself. You told me yesterday that I could talk to you, so I'm taking you up on the offer," Rianna shrugged.

"So you're going to tell me about Phillip?" Trish asked hopefully.

The punk twin nodded and glanced around her nervously, her eyes fell on a table not to far away and she noticed Brittany and John, their heads close together in conversation. She felt a pang of jealousy as her eyes met with Brittany's and she smiled evilly.

Trish called back Rianna's attention and she blinked, shaking her jealous thoughts from her head, "Sorry, I found Brit and John."

"That's nice," the blonde said, glancing at the table Rianna was just looking at.

"I'm just not used to talking to people, it makes me nervous, so bear with me," Rianna said shyly.

"We can talk in my room, if you want. There's more privacy," Trish offered, seeing the uneasiness in Rianna's eyes.

The punk nodded and the two left the restaurant, making their way to the elevators and up to Trish's room. When they walked in Rianna got comfortable on the couch, Trish sitting next to her on the recliner in the living room.

"Take your time, you can start whenever you're comfortable," Trish advised.

Rianna shrugged and broke right into her story, "Okay, well, I met Phil after I graduated college while I was working at a local bar. We hit it off fast, since we're both punk, you know? We started dating a few weeks later and I feel for him hard. And I mean really hard. I was head over heels for this guy, even ask Brit. Every time someone mentioned his name, I'd start gushing over him.

"Anyway, I realized a few months into our relationship that he spent a lot of his evening time at the bar I worked at and he would stay for hours after I'd get off, obviously getting wasted. This habit kept on and I figured it was just something he did as an old habit in college."

Rianna paused and Trish nodded, her brown eyes focused on Rianna as she tried to keep herself together. "I'm guessing this is where the happy ending comes crashing down around you and it ends up in flames."

"Pretty much," Rianna nodded. "Phil came back to my apartment one night, raving drunk and pissed off because he got kicked out. I was up waiting for him, because that's what I did every night, he liked to get romantic when he came home. Well, that night was different.

"As I stood up to greet him he slapped me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. He started yelling at me and accusing me of cheating and all this other shit that I had no idea what was going on. I began yelling back at him and he grabbed my hair and threw me into the coffee table in my living room. Luckily, Brit was at a friend's that night and did not witness any of this, thank God.

"I split my eye when he threw me, you can still sorta see the scar under my eyebrow," Rianna sighed, pointing to a tiny mark under her left eyebrow. Trish leaned forward looking disgusted.

"How could anyone do that to you?"

"That's not the end of it. He went on to beat me until he passed out on the floor. The best part is that he passed out begging me have sex with him while I was beaten and bleeding on the floor in the bedroom. I was just conscious enough to muster my anger and throw his stuff out. Brit came home early and called the cops, having him arrested and taken to the local precinct. I didn't press charges because I knew he was drunk. I only suggested that he get help for his problem and left."

There was a long silence when Rianna finished and Trish looked shocked and pissed at the same time. She pulled her emotions together and mustered up her strength to look at Rianna.

"I'm so sorry, Ria. If I'd have know that bastard had done that to you," she started, but Rianna cut her off.

"It's fine, Trish. You wouldn't have had to do anything. I moved on ages ago. Now I have John and Brittany to worry about."

Trish smiled, "And a notorious pirate named Paul Burchill."

"How did you know about him?" Ria asked looking shocked.

"I saw you two flirting in the ballroom when we first met. Brittany has a thing for Randy and Miz too," the blonde added slyly.

"Oh yeah, Brit's been gushing over Randy since I got her into wrestling. She'll be after his ass until the end of time."

Trish laughed and the two stood up to leave the room. Trish draped her arm around Rianna's shoulders and led her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Now you better talk to Brittany and clear up the little scuffle you had with her," the Canadian blonde suggested.

Ria groaned, "Fine, although I do enjoy the silence she left me with. It's so much better than that high pitched squeal of her voice."

"Oh just go talk to her," Trish sighed and pushed the punk twin out of the elevator just as Brittany and John were walking in.

The twins glared at each other but Trish nudged Rianna in the ribs and she sprang to life. John did the same to Brittany and the two seemed to move at the same time.

"Listen, Brit, can we talk?" Rianna was the first to speak.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," her twin replied, grabbing Ria's arm and pulling her into a vacated ballroom so the two could talk privately.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Ria. I didn't mean it at all," Brittany said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry too," Ria smiled. "I don't mean to be a nuisance or anything, I just wanted to stir up a little trouble to keep me busy. Candice was just the first person to push my buttons."

"I was just upset about what you said about erasing me from your life," Brittany sobbed. "John told me about his conversation with you last night at the airport. I'm so sorry."

A flash of worry passed through Rianna's face as the memory of the night before rolled over her. What is John told her about their little moment? "It's fine Brit, stop crying."

Brittany pulled Rianna into a tight hug, catching her off guard. She looked stunned, her arms plastered to her sides as Brittany hugged her.

"Okay, that's too much," Ria pushed her sister away. "Don't touch me, I hate human contact."

"Sorry," Brittany sniffed. "I just needed to hug me sister. I love you Ria, even though you are the spawn of Satan sometimes, I love my twin anyway."

Ria made a disgusted face and backed away from her sister, "Too much! Stop getting all lovey, you know I hate that!"

Brittany laughed, "Sorry again. Well, we better go tell John and Trish we're getting along now. I bet they're both eager to know what's going on."

Rianna nodded and the two headed back to where John and Trish were waiting by the elevators. John was the first to notice the twins and he grinned at Rianna, making her blush. Brittany noticed this and a flash of jealousy glanced through her, fading quickly when John smiled at her as well.

"So you two are getting along now?" he asked, draping his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

The preppy twin nodded, her eyes glazed over at John's friendly gesture. Rianna rolled her eyes when she noticed this and crossed her arms over her chest in slight annoyance. Trish came up next to Ria and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Do you have a thing for John too?" she asked slyly.

Rianna looked shocked and looked at Trish with wide eyes, "Maybe."

Trish grinned, "Uh oh, we have some jealousy issues to work out! Brittany likes him too!"

Ria rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to John, who was watching her as she whispered to Trish. She blushed again and looked at the floor.

"Ria, I have a surprise for you," he piped up. "There's someone here I want you to meet."

"Who?" she asked, suddenly excited.

"His name is Mark, and he took special interest in you when you appeared on Raw last night. You may also know him as The Phenom, The Deadman, The Undertaker."

"Oh My God!" she squealed excitedly. "'Taker! No way!"

"I figured you'd be excited," John grinned.

"What about me?" Brittany pouted beside him.

"I dragged my best friend here for a little while, he is known as The Legend Killer, Mr. RKO."

Brittany looked like she was on the verge of tears she was so happy, "Randy Orton," she whispered. "I love him."

The group laughed and John pointed Brittany in the right direction, sending her on her way to find a patiently waiting Randy. He looked put out when he say Brit, but he looked over her should an saw Rianna and waved.

"He did not just wave at me," she said. "Did he not get the hint when we met that I hate him?"

"Will you just have back?" Trish laughed.

Rianna nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. She flipped him off and laughed at his shocked face. He did not have time to react though, for Brittany had distracted his attention with her hyperactive voice.

"Now that she's out of the way, let's go meet Mark," John piped up, grabbing Rianna's hand and pulling her into the opening elevator. "See you later, Trish."

The blonde waved as the two disappeared behind the elevator doors, John looking content with Rianna and Rianna looking completely star struck as she waved goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 7: Meeting The Deadman**

John led Rianna down one of the hotel's many long hallways, her hand clasped firmly in his. He stopped in front of the last door in the long hall and knocked on it gently. Rianna could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as the door slowly opened revealing one of her all time favorite wrestlers: Mark Calloway or The Undertaker.

"Hey Mark, this is one of the contest winners I told you about. She's the one you took an interest in," John said as soon as the Deadman took a good look at a wide-eyed Rianna.

"Come on in," he nodded, moving away from the door to let the two in.

Rianna had to be pushed into the room she was so star struck. She looked around the room as Mark closed the door behind her and John and leaned against the counter in the small kitchen in the suite.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman behind that amazing DDT she put on Candice last night," Mark said, his eyes on Rianna as she gazed around the room.

Rianna seemed snap out of a trance and she turned to John and Mark, "Sorry, I'm Rianna Miller, nice to meet you."

Mark looked taken aback at her sudden calm nature. He took her hand, studying her face. "Nice fangs."

Rianna smiled wider and John suddenly noticed the two small fangs where her canines where supposed to be. He looked shocked and intrigued at this new discovery and smiled.

"You never pointed them out to me."

"I know, I thought it might freak you out, but I've had them since I was eighteen," Ria shrugged innocently.

Mark laughed, "So where's you notoriously hyperactive twin?"

"Downstairs with Randy Orton. She's gushing over him as we speak. I bet he's wishing he could be arguing with me than listening to her high pitched ranting."

John and Mark laughed and Mark looked extremely impressed, "She's got a sense of humor too, I like."

Rianna grinned and Mark glanced at her attire. She was wearing a pair of tight black capris with a metal skull belt and chains, with a dark purple tank top. Over this, she had a black zip up Korn hoodie, which Mark took notice of immediately.

"I see you like Korn."

"Love 'em. I won a tri to travel the states with them. I had a blast."

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I heard about that contest. My son entered that too and told me some girl won; I'll let him know it was you."

Rianna laughed and nodded, "I also won a contest to travel with Rob Zombie and System of a Down. And I got backstage passes to an Ozz Fest once too."

"I see we have a hardcore metal head in our company, John," Mark laughed. "No wonder you were so calm on Raw, you're used to being around celebrities."

"I wouldn't say that," Rianna chuckled. "I was completely start struck when I came up here."

The two men laughed and John decided to cut the party short as he glanced at Rianna's watch, "Well Ria we better head out. We have to get packed and check out, our flight to Cleveland leaves in two hours."

Rianna nodded, "Okay, it was nice to finally meet you, Mark."

"See you around Vampire," Mark laughed.

"Bye Deadman," she grinned back and followed John out of the room to find her sister, who was still ogling over Randy in the lobby.

"Come on, Brit, we gotta go!" Rianna called as she and John emerged from the elevator. "We have to check out so we can catch our flight early!"

Brittany pouted, grabbing Randy's hand and pulling him over to where John and her twin were waiting. "Can he come too?"

John laughed at Randy's unhappy scowl behind Brittany's back and shook his head. "Sorry, Brit, but Randy can't come. We'll be seeing him later in the month though. Since he's suspended he'll be joining us in a few days when we go back to my place for my day off."

"Cool!" she grinned, looking lovingly up at Randy, who did not return the look at all.

Rianna did not look thrilled either, knowing that day would be all out war with Randy. She wanted nothing to do with him after his remark the first time they met.

"So, Rianna, how's the art coming?" he grinned, knowing she would remember her retort from their first meeting.

"Very funny, asshole," she growled, her hazel eyes flashing.

John lauighed at her quick remark and tried to push Randy away before she smacked him. Randy did not budge and continued to taunt Rianna.

"Are you sure you aren't the canvas, I mean, look at what you're wearing. That's a work of art in itself. I've never seen anything more resembling a Dracula movie than your outfit."

Rianna snapped at this and did her best to get in his face, even though he completely towered over her. "I'm going to stoop to your childish level, Mr. Orton. I refuse to play these stupid games you think are tactical in getting a girl in bed. For your information, My clothing is an expression of myself and I refuse to let your petty comments irritate me," she growled.

Randy grinned and leaned closer to her, leading her on, "Well then why are you so close to me," he breathed.

Ria looked slightly confused at this question and Randy smiled, pressing his lips to hers. Rianna's eyes were the size of dinner plates and she pulled away from Randy furiously, Brittany was fuming beside her, looking ready to murder someone.

"How dare you!" Rianna yelled, slapping Randy hard across the face.

He grinned and winked at her, "Is that all you got?"

"You pig!" Brittany suddenly shrieked at him. "How could you! Let me just tell you now, you egotistical bastard, you are not God's gift to women. You're a complete asshole!"

"I love you too, Brit, I really do," Randy smirked, pulling her to him and kissing her as well.

Rianna looked disgusted as she watched this. John was silently trying to fight a grin at Randy's daring. Brittany was so surprised she didn't even fight him. Her knees went weak and she leaned into Randy as he held her.

"I'm going to head up to the room, I need to wash my mouth out," Rianna snapped disgustedly as Brittany and Randy finally separated.

"I'll come with you," John nodded, his eyes on Brittany, who was blushing furiously and stuttering at Randy, who looked satisfied with himself.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew," Rianna grumbled as the elevator doors closed, blocking the sight of Randy and Brit. "That thing touched me."

"I'm sorry about him, he can be quite obnoxious around women," John said apologetically, his blue eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Whatever, just get me as far away from him as possible. If he touches me again I might puke," Rianna snapped.

John smiled and the two headed to their room to start packing. Rianna rushed to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and wash her face, still shaking from her contact with Randy, wanting nothing but to cleanse herself of his touch.

Brittany came bounding into the room a few minutes later, her hazel eyes bright and excited. She skipped up to John, pecking him on the cheek before going into the bedroom she shared with Rianna and beginning her packing. John glanced at Rianna, who had just emerged from the bathroom, the hair around her face wet from her purifying ritual.

"What was that all about?" she asked, looking confused.

"Probably Randy," he shrugged.

"Oh," Rianna mouthed and joined her sister in the bedroom to pack her stuff.

An hour later the girls and John where huddled in John's limo on their way to the airport to catch a flight to a promotion that John had to attend in Cleveland, Ohio.

"We actually get to go out of the country next week," John told the twins as they fought over what movie to watch as they sped toward the airport.

"Where we going?" Brittany asked eagerly. Rianna secretly placed Underworld into the player while her sister was distracted.

"The UK and Rome," John smiled at Rianna's sneaky movement.

"I've always wanted to go to the UK," Rianna piped up looking excited. "So I'm guessing that show will be a Supershow?"

"Yeah, you'll be able to see your precious Paul Burchill."

"Shut up," Ria blushed, looking out the window as the movie started.

Brittany noticed the movie start and she scowled, "You and your stupid Vampire movies."

Rianna stuck her tongue out at her, "I like them, now hop off."

John chuckled at the two's bickering, thanking God that they were speaking to each other after the events of the night before and that Rianna had decided to stay with them for the rest of the month.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 8: Another encounter with a Pirate and Maybe a little more...**

John led the twins into the lobby of the hotel the WWE would be staying in during their stay in the UK. Brittany looked wide-eyed at her surroundings, seeing the other Superstars in line to check in. She saw Mike Mizanin and hid behind her twin, her cheeks a bright red.

"What the hell?" Rianna snapped, snapping out of her tired stupor as her sister clutched her shoulders. "Brit, what are you doing?"

"It's Miz!" she whispered. "He's here!"

"Then go talk to him!" Rianna insisted, shrugging her sister's hands from her shoulders.

Brittany pouted and backed off her sister her eyes on Miz as he sweet talked one of the receptionists at the desk. Rianna rolled her eyes and she looked around at the various Superstars herself. She smiled when her eyes met with Trish's and the two waved. Trish bounded over, her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey girlie, how was your flight?" she asked, pushing her sunglasses up her forehead to rest on the top of her head.

"It was fine, I'm tired as shit, though," Ria smiled. "Are you checked in yet?"

"Yeah, I got here an hour ago, guess who I ran in to!" she grinned, winking mysteriously at Rianna.

"Who?"

"Mr. Burchill. In fact, he's looking for you, he asked me to send you to his room if I saw you," she nudged Ria and laughed.

"What does he want?" Ria asked curiously, her hazel eyes scanning the rest of the lobby before resting on John, who was getting the key cards to their room.

"Dunno, you'll have to go and find out," Trish hinted. "I think it has to do with the show tonight, but I wouldn't know."

"Thanks Trish," Ria said sarcastically and she blew Rianna a kiss before walking off.

John came up behind Rianna while her back was turned and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see who it was and relaxed when she came to face John.

"What's up?" she asked as he handed her a key card.

"We're all checked in. What did Trish want?"

"She just told me Paul wants to talk to me. I figured I'd get settled and then go see what he wants," she shrugged, grabbing her duffle bag and suitcase.

John nodded, "Okay, where'd your sister go?"

Rianna narrowed her eyes, not really knowing where her sister had gone after their little tiff. She scanned the room and found her flirting with Miz by the elevators. Rianna rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of John's shirt, leading him over to her twin.

"Hey, Brit, we're checked in," she called, interrupting the conversation.

Brittany scowled and glared at her sister, "Okay, I'll meet you up there. Can I have a key?"

John handed Brittany a key card and she turned back to Miz, who was visibly eyeing up her legs in the tiny denim miniskirt she was wearing. Rianna rolled here yes once more and pulled John into an elevator.

The two stepped out of the elevator at their floor a few minutes later and headed down the hall to their room. Rianna scanned the hallway, looking for any of her friends and smiled when she saw Trish leaving her room a few doors down from hers. Trish waved, flashing a bright smile before heading to the elevator, which opened to reveal Brittany, who stepped out beaming.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Rianna asked as the two unpacked together in their bedroom.

"Miz asked me to appear on SmackDown with him," she said dreamily.

"How? He's the host, all you'll do is stand there," Ria scoffed.

"At least I'll be on TV with him, so what?"

"Whatever, Brit, I better go, I still have to find Paul," Ria shrugged, hanging up her last sweatshirt in the closet and checking her appearance in the mirror.

Her wav black hair was pulled back into low pigtails and she was donning a black tank top and crimson and black plaid capris. For jewelry she wore a black choker with a metal skull and on her wrists she wore black sex bracelets and a skull ring on her ring finger. Her outfit was complete with a metal studded beck and chains.

"You look fine, Ria, go find your pirate," Brittany rolled her eyes as Rianna examined her figure closely.

"Alright, I'll be back before we head to the arena, okay?"

"Yup."

Rianna made her way down the hall, searching for Paul's room. She was told by the receptionist that he was in Room 213, a few floors below her own and she was now carefully reading the numbers on the doors. When she found it she sighed, taking deep breath before knocking gently on the door.

"It's open!" Paul's accented voice called and Rianna pushed the door open to see Paul sitting at the dining table reading a book.

He looked up when she walked in and smiled, "Ah, Rianna, love, nice to see you again."

"Hello, Paul," she smiled shyly, not knowing why she was suddenly so nervous.

"I've been looking for you, Lass," he grinned, "I have a proposition for you."

Ria looked intrigued and sat down across from him at the table, "What is it that you'll be want'n?"

Paul grinned at her excellent pirate talk and leaned forward, "I want you to appear on SmackDown with me."

"Do you know?" she smiled, her hazel eyes bright. "What's in it for me?"

"If you play along as my wench, I'll provide the garb and the introduction," he winked.

Rianna laughed, "I was thinking along the lines of payment," she flirted.

"I could pull some strings with Mr. Cena, arrange for you to spend the night…"

Rianna looked taken aback at this, "Mr. Burchill, I don't think I can allow that kind of talk!"

Paul chuckled, "Apologies, Miss, I forgot my place. Do we have an accord?"

Rianna couldn't help but laugh. She got to her feet and he looked at her expectantly. "Very well, Mr. Burchill, I agree, but I will not tolerate any fool play. I'll see you at the arena."

Paul grinned and winked as Rianna left the room. She shook her head and made her way back to her room to tell John about the plan.

"Alright guys, I'll see you in a few hours for Raw," Rianna waved to John and Brittany a few hours later at the arena.

"Don't let him take advantage of you!" Brittany called as she finished curling her hair before she went to meet Miz.

Rianna rolled her eyes, 'You know I fight like my life is in danger, don't worry about me."

John chuckled and Rianna blew him a kiss and left the room. She made her way down the hall to Paul's locker room and walked in to see him polishing his sword. Ria shook her head and closed the door with a snap to get his attention.

"Ah, Lass, you startled me. I have your garb, if you'd like to change. I have an early match."

Rianna shrugged and Paul pulled out a large black bag and handed it to Rianna, who took it apprehensively. She opened it to see a form fitting dress of a dark scarlet, black lace adorning the bodice. She pulled it out and the hem unfolded to the floor.

"Paul this is beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Thought you'd like it," he grinned, looking satisfied with himself.

Rianna moved into the bathroom to change, pulling on the dress and looking over her figure in the mirror. The dress accentuated her chest perfectly while also keeping her thin figure in check. The skirts touched the floor in layers of scarlet black and white. Rianna stepped out of the bathroom when she finished changing and Paul admired his 'pirate's wench' with longing eyes.

"I'm impressed you look more like the governors daughter than a pirate's wench," he smiled, looking over the dress.

"Thank you?" Rianna looked slightly confused at his comment and he chuckled.

Paul drew a dagger and looked at it before placing it next to her cheek. Rianna felt her pulse quicken and she recoiled slightly.

"Be calm, Love, I'm going to hurt you," he cooed, placing the knife under the tie holding her hair from her face. He ran the blade over it and it snapped, Rianna's long wavy hair falling down her back as the tie fell away.

"Don't do that again, please," she frowned, letting out a sigh that he didn't threaten her or anything.

Paul chuckled and nodded, sheathing the knife and placing it aside. He then held out his arm to her and she took it hesitantly.

"Our public awaits!" he smiled and led her out of the locker room and down the hall to the curtain. "Wait here, I'll introduce you," he muttered as his music started.

Rianna nodded and watched Paul climb a side stair well into the set up and she waited patiently for him to make his entrance. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"John! What did you do that for?" she laughed.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure it was you. You look great," he grinned, eyeing her figure with satisfaction.

Rianna felt her cheeks heat and she tried to hide her red face from him behind her hair, "Thanks."

"I shouldn't keep you, Paul is calling," he smirked and Rianna nodded, stepping out into the blazing lights of the arena.

Two hours later Rianna returned to John's locker room in a daze. She had had fun with Paul, helping him win his match with her alluring technique, but now she was ready to fight. After SmackDown had ended Rianna changed back into her original outfit and made sure Paul knew she had to go back to John. Brittany was still with Miz when she walked in, and John looked up from where he sat on one of the benches tying his pumps.

"Hey," he smiled when she walked in, "There's the notorious pirate's maiden. How was it?"

"Shut up, it was fine," she blushed, tugging at a strand of hair in embarrassment.

John finished tying his shoes and stood up, moving toward Rianna and taking her arms gently. She looked up at him and smiled, her fangs showing slightly.

"I was serious when I said you looked great. You really are a beautiful girl, Ria," he muttered, brushing a strand of long wavy hair from her face.

Rianna could feel the heat increase in her cheeks, "Stop it John, this is awkward."

He chuckled but didn't let her go, "Rianna, I'm serious, you really need to realize how attractive you are, even if you don't want people to notice, trust me, they notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously, her eyes meeting his.

He leaned close and Rianna felt her heart skip. He gently pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving down her arms. Rianna was completely shocked but she accepted his kiss, opening her mouth and kissing him back. The two were interrupted by an irritated throat clearing and they broke apart.

Ria turned away from John, her cheeks a flaming red. She saw her twin looking furious, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping in annoyance.

"Sorry to interrupt," she growled, her eyes flashing.

"No, Brit, it's not like that," Rianna started but Brittany ignored her.

"I'll just go find my friends, you two obviously have some unfinished business to take care of," Brittany said coldly and left the room.

Rianna sighed frustratedly and slumped onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. John sat down next to her, wrapping his arm consolingly around her shoulders.

"She'll get over it," John soothed, his hand caressing her shoulder.

Rianna shook her head and looked up at him, "Not this time, John. She likes you, maybe even more than I do. She'll never forgive me."

He didn't look surprised, "Yes she will, I just have to bring Randy back into the picture and she'll forget all about us."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ria warned.

"Let's not think about it know. What you need to focus on is getting ready for when Candice Michelle calls you out, because she is going to call you out tonight," John changed the subject.

Ria nodded, her eyes blurred as her thoughts reeled at what had just happened. She set her jaw, pushing all thoughts of John's kiss from her mind and refocusing on the advise he was giving her on how to react when she gets called out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 9: The Long Anticipated Day Off**

"Wow, John, nice place," Rianna gaped as she climbed out of his car, her hazel eyes locked on the house in front of her.

"Thanks, come on, Randy should already be here," he nudged her and she frowned.

"Great, I can't wait to see him," she grumbled sarcastically and John laughed.

Brittany bounded past her sister excitedly, she had been purposely ignoring her since she caught her kissing John. Although the silence was relaxing, Rianna was still in bad spirits about the entire situation. Rianna watched Brittany bounce into the house behind John, her long blonde hair fanning out behind her. An excited squeal greeted her ears and she rolled her eyes.

"Randy," she muttered, shouldering her duffle and dragging her suitcase into the house.

"There's my artist!" Randy smiled mockingly as Rianna dragged her stuff into the large foyer and dropped it in a corner.

She glared at him, "Oh, it's you."

"You know you're happy to see me," he held out his arms to her for a hug.

Rianna sidestepped him and moved into the kitchen with John. He was struggling to fight a laugh when she walked in. Brittany dragged Randy into the room, most likely so John and Ria were not alone. She had been doing this more often than not as well, knowing that if she turned her back on the two they might end up all over each other again.

"Hey, Brit, could I have a word?" Rianna asked suddenly, breaking the conversation Brittany had struck up with John.

She glared at her twin and turned back to John, but he gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine."

Rianna grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her forcefully out into the foyer. Brittany yanked her arm out of her sister's death grip, massaging the spot where she had grabbed her.

"What do you want?" she growled, pouting her lip as she continued to rub her arm.

"I want to know what your problem is!" Rianna hissed angrily.

Brittany scoffed incredulously, "Are you serious? I caught you kissing John! I'm not just going to shrug that off Ria! You know how much I like him!"

"I told you, he kissed me! And you sure have a real unique way of showing his how much you care for him, flirting with every guy that walks past!" Rianna shot angrily.

"I do not! What I saw at the arena was definitely not him kissing you, you were equally kissing him back!"

"You know what, fine, you can have John! In fact you can have every guy in the WWE, okay? I can't do this anymore! You are driving me crazy!" Rianna finally exploded and stomped into the kitchen.

John looked up when Rianna stormed into the room, slightly recoiling at her angry glare. Randy backed away from her as well, feeling the anger emanating off her.

"John, could kindly show me to my room?" she growled, trying to keep calm as her temper surged.

"Yeah, sure, follow me," he nodded and got to his feet.

Rianna followed him out of the kitchen to the stairwell off the foyer. She grabbed her stuff, glaring over her shoulder at Brittany before stomping after John up the stairs. He led her to a guest room just off the landing and she walked into the large room.

"What was that all about?" John asked curiously, taking a seat on the bed as Rianna silently unzipped her suitcase to unpack.

"Nothing," she mumbled grumpily and moved toward the dresser, piling her clothes into it.

"That's bullshit, Ria and we both know it. Why are you so upset now? What did Brittany do?" John pressed.

Rianna closed her eyes as her temper crept up on her again. She took a deep breath to calm down and reopened her eyes, "She's just being a selfish bitch, I guess you could call it."

John narrowed his eyes at his, but stayed silent so Rianna could continue. He could hear the emotion in her voice as she pulled a black Slipknot hoodie over her black tank top.

"You know, she's jealous you kissed me instead of her, and yet she's constantly fawning over Miz and Randy like it's her job and then she expects you to be fawning over her too, when she hasn't even given you two thoughts! She's driving me insane!" Ria ranted, her temper flaring at the thought of her sister downstairs.

"I'll talk to her, maybe I can help the situation somehow," John shrugged.

"Don't bother, she's going to try and get with you. Any amount of attention you give her she'll use as bait for me. She's that type of person," Ria snapped, adjusting the belt on her baggy camo pants.

"Then I'll just straight up tell her I'm not interested."

"Right, then she'll try even harder to get with you. It's a lose-lose situation, John. I just gave up. I'm so sick of arguing with her about the stupidest shit. I'm done," Rianna shook her head and resumed unpacking.

John sighed, keeping his mouth shut. He watched her unpack for a few seconds before giving up trying to persuade her otherwise and left the room.

As soon as John was gone Rianna flopped onto the bed, letting out a loud sigh of frustration. She stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind reeling over her feelings for John and her weariness over her sister. She decided to unwind for a bit and dug out her iPod. She jammed on her headphones and started rocking out to Slayer.

Downstairs Brittany was explaining to Randy the exact same situation about her sister, but getting much worse replies. Apparently, Randy was in much agreement with Rianna and was not hesitating to show it.

"Well, she does have a point you know," he started after Brittany's long high-pitched venting had finally ended. "You are being a bit selfish, I mean, she's shown more attention and interest in John for the past two weeks than you have in two days. You've been more on me and Mike than anyone else in the business and quite frankly, John has had no time to get to know you, so he started falling for Ria."

Brittany looked stunned, her temper flaring, "You're supposed to be on my side of this!"

"Actually, I never was," Randy shrugged. "To be completely honest, I have no interest in you at all. To tell you the truth, I fond you clingy and annoying, you're voice drives be up the wall and I think you'd be better off just letting John have Rianna."

Brittany's lip trembled as she tried to fight back her tears. She let out a dry sob before running from the room. She smacked into John in her rush and he stared after her with curiosity. When he finally registered where she'd come from he made his way to the kitchen.

"What did you tell her now?" he snapped, realizing that Brittany had been crying.

"The truth," Randy said shortly, not trace of sympathy on his face.

"And 'the truth' includes..?" John persisted.

"I told her that she's annoying and clingy and I have absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever," he shrugged.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" John exploded. "What the FUCK did you do that for? She practically head over heels for you! You asshole!"

"Dude, relax, she's got more feelings for you than me and Miz combined. I was just getting her off my tail," he muttered.

John sat down across from Randy still seething. He heard Brittany sniff from the living room and glared at Randy before going to comfort her. When he sat down next to her on the couch she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing helplessly into his t-shirt.

"Brit, it's alright," he soothed, rubbing her back consolingly.

"No it's not!" she sobbed. "Rianna gets all the glory and I'm stuck with Randy, who's nothing more than a self centered prick!"

John held his tongue when she said this. He was fighting back the urge to tell her she was just as self centered and egotistical and that she and Randy were practically made for each other, Instead he quietly patted her back as she cried, praying she'd unlatch herself from him I the next few minutes.

"Hey, man, I'll take it from here," Randy poked his head into the room a few minutes later.

"Thank you," John mouthed over Brittany's head and he peeled her off of him and got to his feet. Randy resumed John's seat on the couch and Brittany turned away from him stubbornly.

"Go away, I hate you," she pouted, her tone more like a five-year-old than a twenty two year old woman.

"Come on, Brit, grow up," Randy rolled his eyes at her.

She turned to him stubbornly, wiping the tears from her face. He smiled at this small action and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for my brutally honest words, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized, hoping she was dumb enough to accept his apology.

To Randy's relief she did, wrapping her arms around his middle, her face still buried in his chest, "I knew you'd come around," she muttered. "You like me too much."

Randy had to fight back the nasty retort he was bursting to say when he notice Rianna walk past the living room doorway. She was jamming to loud rock music on her back iPod and mouthing the words, her eyes closed as she bobbed her head to the music.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he muttered into Brittany's hair and he stood up, following Rianna into the kitchen.

She was still rocking away as she made herself a sandwich. John was watching her with amusement as she bobbed her head, her wavy hair bobbing in the ponytail she'd pulled it back in. He frowned when Randy followed her into the room.

"Dude, will you leave her alone?" he hissed warningly as Randy crept up behind her.

He shook his head mischievously and poked Rianna in the sides. She squealed loudly and spun around looking murderous. When her eyes fell on a laughing Randy she glared at him, pausing her music and removing the headphones from her ears.

"What the fuck was that for?" she demanded angrily. "What did I do to you?"

"I was just messing around with you, relax," Randy laughed, slumping into a chair across from John.

Rianna glared at him again and turned back to her sandwich. When she finished making and eating it, avoiding going anywhere near Randy, she decided to explore the backyard by herself. John joined her, looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry about Randy, he's being such a dick today," he muttered as they wandered around his pool in the warm weather of Tampa.

"I'm not worried about him," she replied, her eyes on the pavement as they walked. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and ties it around her waist, John couldn't help but admire her slim figure.

"So, what are you planning to do about Brittany? She's not going to leave us alone now," John asked as casually as he could.

Ria looked up at him and shrugged, "I dunno, but she's obviously leaving us alone at the moment," she pointed out.

"You're quite right," he laughed. "Then I guess we have about five minutes before she realizes we are alone so, I better take advantage of it."

Rianna stopped walking and looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"We have to talk," he assured her. "Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you again…unless you want me to?"

Ria looked guiltily at the ground again and didn't reply. John smiled and they continued their stroll.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you, Ria. In fact, I think it was best for the both of us," John admitted, his blue eyes locked on the woman next to him.

She blushed but avoided his eyes, "John, I just… I'm not sure this is going to work, I mean, I like you a lot, but with Brittany being the way she is and my rather unlucky past I really don't think…" she trailed off, unable to finished her thought.

John smiled and took Rianna's hand in his. She finally looked up at him and their eyes met, "I'm pretty sure we can work something out. And Brittany is just a bump in the road. As soon as she gets back on her feet she'll realize I decide who I want to be with, and she'll have to accept that I chose you."

Rianna was speechless when John said this. At first she thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to reply but someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Brittany. John instantly let Rianna's hand go and they stepped away from each other.

"Hey John, I was wondering where you got to!" she said cheerily, bounding over to the two. She took John's hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his and looking up a him like she would normally look at Randy. "Will you walk with me? I hate walking alone."

John nodded sheepishly, his eyes still on her twin. Rianna watched as the two strolled away, her anger and confusion overwhelming her as her hazel eyes glared fiery holes into her sister's retreating back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 10: Working it out**

Rianna refused to speak to her sister for the most part of their third week with John. She routinely ignored the two as Brittany forced herself upon John whenever she was around, so she mainly took to listening to her iPod and writing. John finally became so fed up with Rianna's silence he cornered her in the lobby of their hotel that Thursday.

"Ria! Wait up!" he called, grabbing her arm before she could react and pulling her into a corner.

She looked up at him with dull eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, her headphones resting around her neck, "Yes? "

"Why are you ignoring me know? I thought we already went through this?" he asked softly, taking her arms in his.

"John, I really don't feel like it right now," she sighed, pushing a strand of ebony hair out of her face.

John noticed how much more reclusive she was being as opposed to the previous week and sensed her social changes were taking a turn for the worst. He fished around for something to say and locked eyes with her.

"No, Ria, we have to work this out. I can't let you leave me and this company on bad terms. You need to talk to someone."

"Like a psychiatrist?" she snapped. "You're just like everybody else! How could I have been so stupid to fall for you? I'm doing just fine, John. Thanks a lot!" she growled and stomped away, readjusting her headphones over her ears and disappearing into the elevator.

"That's not what I meant," John muttered in frustration, but his thoughts were interrupted at the high-pitched greeting from Brittany as she bounded over to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rianna stormed into the hotel room she shared with John and Brittany fighting back tears. She slumped onto the couch and threw her iPod on the coffee table. She had no idea why she was suddenly this emotional, but she figured it had a lot to do with her mixed up feelings. A knock on the door interrupted her angry thoughts and she sighed wiping away the wetness from her face.

"Who is it?" she demanded, leaning against the door, not bothering to look through the peephole.

"It's Trish, Ria, open up," the Canadian blonde ordered on the other side.

Rianna took a claming deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it just enough to see Trish's face. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," she muttered, concern written all over her face.

Rianna scoffed and leaned on the open door, "If John sent you, I'm not interested," she snapped moodily.

Trish slammed her hand on the door as Rianna went to close it and it swung back open, making Rianna jump. She stepped away from the door at the look on her friend's face and felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Listen Rianna, I know what you're going through right now, and I want to help. John had nothing to do with me coming to talk to you. I saw how update you were when you stomped away and I figured I'd be the good friend and come talk to you about it. Are you willing to accept that?" Trish demanded, her brown eyes flashing.

Rianna nodded and turned away from the door, resuming her seat on the couch. Trish followed her into the room and sat down next to her, drawing a small bag from her pocket.

"This might help too," she muttered, handing Ria tha bag.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, once again wiping the tears from her eyes and taking the bag.

"You'll see, open it," Trish smiled and watched as Rianna drew out a small carton of cookies n' cream ice cream.

A small smile graced the punk twin's lips and she flipped the top off and took a spoon full with the plastic spoon it came with. Trish laughed at her eagerness and drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rianna though for a moment, a strand of ebony hair falling in her face. She concluded that it was not worth holding it in and rocketed into her explanation of what had happened during their day off. Trish listened intently, nodding with what Rianna was saying. She never interrupted, letting her get it all out before offering her advice.

"I really don't think John meant he wanted you to talk to a psychiatrist, Ria. I think he meant he wanted you to talk to him. He wants you to go back to him, he really cares about you," she started, addressing the most recent matter first.

"Well that's sure as hell not what it sounded like," Ria snapped, her hazel eyes watering once again. "And I can't stop fucking crying!"

Trish smiled and tucked a strand of ebony hair behind Rianna's ear, "Just relax, take a deep breath. Stop thinking about what everyone else wants and focus on you. Do you want to be with John?"

"Yes."

"Then stop ignoring him and talk. Tell him what you think he should do and tell Brittany what's bothering you. It will work itself out in the end, I promise."

Rianna nodded, taking another spoonful of ice cream as the thoughts raced through her head. She pictured Her with John in his backyard. The look in his eyes when he told her he wanted to be with her. She thought of how much she cared for him herself and how good it felt to kiss him. She smiled at that thought and stirred her ice cream, trying to hide her red cheeks.

"I saw that!" Trish laughed as Rianna hid her face behind her hair. "You blushed!"

"No, stop," she smiled sheepishly, "I was thinking about something."

Trish grinned proudly, "You want him, don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Yes you do!" Trish laughed. "Go find him and tell him how you feel. I bet he'll grovel at your feet when you talk to him! Go!"

"Trish, no, what about Brittany? She won't let me within two feet of him anymore," Rianna groaned.

The smile on Trish's face faded and she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I'll keep her busy, you just go talk to John and tell him to stop being Mr. Nice-Guy and tell Brittany to fuck off!"

Rianna smiled and nodded a new determination filling her. She thanked Trish, hugging her quickly before grabbing her iPod and leaving the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Hey, John!" Ria called after John as he made his way toward the elevator to go to the hotel gym.

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled at the sight of Rianna. He stopped and waited for her to catch up, studying her thin frame as she approached. Although she was clad in her big Slipknot sweatshirt, her legs were still shown off in the red and black plaid capris she was wearing.

"Ria, listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it that way—" John started but she cut him off with a kiss so full of feeling it took his breath away.

When they parted Ria was the first to speak. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment, but it only made John smile.

"I know you didn't mean what you said. I was just in a bad mood because of all this shit I've been going through. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you," she started. "We really need to talk though, are you free?"

John glanced around the empty hall and nodded, pushing Rianna into the opening elevator, making sure they were alone.

"To be honest, I told Brittany I was going to the gym just so she'd hop off for a bit. I already worked out though," he chuckled, pressing the stop button so the car stopped moving. "What's on your mind?"

"John, you know I really care about you and I really want to be with you, but Brittany is going to purposefully drive a wedge between us whenever she gets the chance," Rianna started, not looking into his blue eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you should just tell her to fuck off," she said quickly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

John laughed and pulled her into a hug, massaging her back soothingly, "Ria, don't you think I've already tried? No matter how much I tell her to go away or find something to do without me, she always seems to find me. I can't shake her anymore than you can."

"That's not what I see when you two are together. I see you letting her fawn all over you like a sick puppy. You need to stop being Mr. Nice-Guy and shove her off. I know I may sound selfish, but you were the first person to see past my different style and loud music. You were the first guy to see the real me and I want to keep that mine."

John nodded and smiled, kissing the top of Rianna's head to show his understanding. Rianna reached out to press the button to restart the elevator but John stopped her. She looked up at him curiously, not sure what to expect.

"Wait, I want to savor a couple more second of being Brittany free, this is so nice," he chuckled, letting her hand go.

She nodded and backed away from him, pressing the gym floor button before pressing the button make the elevator restart. She kept her back to John as the car stopped and let them out at the gym entrance. She could feel his eyes on her back as she stepped from the elevator.

"Ria, I'll talk to her as soon as I find her, I promise," he muttered, his breath hot on her ear.

Rianna nodded and watched him swing open the door and walk into the gym. "Hopefully this will be the start of something new."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Sorry we haven't updated this story in centuries. We had a major writers block for quite a while and I (JohnCenaForever16) have been bombarded with school work and what not. But today I was browsing through my stories and I stumbled upon the half written chapter that I couldn't finish and had a brilliant stroke of brilliance lol. And well, I finished the impossible chapter! Hopefully it won't take so long to update now that I have climbed over the barrier in a sense. We will most definitely try our hardest to keep this story going from now own. **

**Our sincere apologies, **

**JohnCenaForever16 and Mini Trish**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 11: Autographs? **

Brittany sat moodily in the corner of the game store that John was scheduled to make an appearance at. She sat with her legs crossed, her foot jiggling with annoyance as she watched her sister flirt and laugh with John at the autograph table. John glanced over at her, looking away quickly when their eyes met, making Brittany's temper burn.

The two had just had a conversation that did not go in Brittany's benefit at all. Generally, he told her to get a life and leave him alone, and she was not about to just pack up and leave without a consolation prize.

"Alright, my hand hurts," John groaned after three hours of signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans.

Rianna laughed and grabbed his hand, massaging his fingers for him as the crowd dissipated into other parts of the mall. She could feel eyes on her back as she did so and turned to meet Brittany's glare.

"John, I'll be right back, I think Brittany needs to talk," she got to her feet, pushing the wrinkles from her black and purple plaid skirt and strode over to her sister. "What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she grumbled her eyes on John as he got to his feet with the WWE title.

"It has to concern me or else you wouldn't be glaring at me, Brittany, I know this is about John. Out with it," Rianna pressed, blocking her sister's view of John.

"Why did you tell him to tell me to fuck off?" she asked, her temper flaring.

"He said that?"

"Just about!" Brittany yelled, jumping to her feet. "He said I was too clingy and he felt strangled and he wanted to 'take a break' for a while!"

Rianna had to fight a laugh, pressing her lips together as they trembled with laughter. Brittany seemed to notice and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"See! You did tell him to say that!" she sobbed. "You always get what you want and I never even get a chance with anything!"

Rianna's jaw dropped as her own temper flared, "I get everything? Brittany are you sure you're mentally ok? Last time I checked, you were the bleach blonde every guy in school wanted. You had all the guys drooling over you whenever you walked down the fucking hallway, so now the one time I get the attention of a guy that I want, you think I get everything!? Wake up, sister, maybe you need to step back and realize what you've been doing to me all these years."

Brittany gaped at her twin as she stomped away, the realization hitting her hard. She let the tears fall and ran from the store, making her way to the limo to take her back to the hotel.

"Is she all right?" John asked softly as he watched Brittany run from the store.

"Probably just realizing I was right for once," Rianna said smugly as John got to his feet.

"Right about what?"

"That she's been stealing from me all my life and I'm finally getting something that I want and she can't have," Ria explained, getting to her feet as well.

"You mean me," John smiled, placing his title in its case and following her from the store as security flocked around them.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I mean you."

John laughed and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him with bright eyes and he laughed, pecking her lightly as they strode out to the parking lot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Brit, are you okay?" Randy asked softly as she rushed past him in the hotel lobby.

She paused and looked up at him with streaming eyes before rushing to him, hugging him tightly. He looked confused for a moment before rubbing her back consolingly.

"I don't know why you're here but I'm glad you are," Brittany sobbed into his shirt.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, prying her off him before she soaked his shirt.

She shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her face, "It's just Rianna and John…I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Randy muttered, scratching the back of his neck as they fell into an awkward silence.

Brittany looked up at him for a moment before she narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Wait, why are you here, anyway?"

Randy shrugged, his blue eyes on the elevators only a few feet away, "I was bored just sitting at home doing nothing so I figured, why not visit my friends on Raw. I spent a lot of time thinking too. You're really not as bad as I thought, just a bit overly enthusiastic sometimes…" he trailed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, placing her hands on her pink mini-skirt clad hips.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I'm just saying, maybe we could try and get together sometime."

A smile spread across her face at his words and she took a step closer to him, her hazel eyes gleaming happily, "Are you sure? I mean, you did tell me a lot of things that I wasn't too pleased about."

"And I'm sorry, so can we just kiss and make up?" Randy asked hurriedly, annoyance in his face.

Brittany shrugged, figuring it was better than nothing, "Fine, but we only have a few more days before I have to go back home to New York. Why don't we make the best of it now?"

Randy raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned, taking his hand and leading him toward the elevators. He smiled, knowing he was going to get what he set out for and let her pull him into the nearest one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where do you think she went?" Rianna muttered curiously a half hour later as she and John returned to their room.

"Dunno, but she's not here," John shrugged, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Rianna onto his lap.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to his, their eyes locked on each other. She closed the space between them, kissing him passionately.

"I'm going to miss you when we leave," she whispered, running her finger over his cheek.

"Shit, I forgot you were leaving at the end of the week," he frowned. "You can't leave, I want you with me."

"John I kinda have no choice, the only reason why I'm here is because of the contest. I have to leave whether you want me to or not."

John kissed her again, pulling her to him. She adjusted her position so she was straddling his lap and she rested her head on his chest. "I can't believe we're leaving on Friday. It's going to be so strange to go back home."

"When I get the time off I'll visit, I promise," John smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I won't forget you."

Rianna grinned and got up from his lap. John made puppy eyes at her, not wanting her to leave and she looked at him over her shoulder seductively. She winked, fingering her t-shirt and mimicked pulling it over her head before disappearing into her bedroom.

John raised his eyebrows with a grin before quickly following her, his mind set on having her before the day's end.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay that's it for now. Next chapter will prolly be them saying goodbye and all that fun stuff. I can't believe the story is almost over. Oh, well, don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye**

Friday morning Brittany awoke with a groan, feeling a warm arm across her middle. She turned to see Randy, sleeping soundly next to her, his middle rising and falling with even breaths. The sight made her smile and she carefully moved his arm from her waist and climbed from the bed. She quietly began to pull her clothed on, gathering her things to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet," he croaked, making Brittany jump.

"John and my sister are probably worried, we did just leave them last night," she smiled, moving over to him.

"We left them for a reason, Brit. You got upset because John was all over Rianna," Randy explained, refreshing Brittany's memory.

"You're right, I don't need to leave just yet," she smiled, climbing back into bed with him. He opened his arms for her and she cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest and tracing his abs with her fingers. "I'm glad to spend my last days with you."

"Um, yeah, me too," Randy said shortly, feeling slightly guilty he didn't feel the same way. He felt her relax next to him and he pushed the feeling away closing his eyes to fall back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John kissed Rianna's shoulder as she stirred in her sleep. The covers were pulled up over her, only her shoulder peeking out from underneath them. Her long black hair was hiding her face as she slept. John slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers, moving quietly to the couch to watch some TV.

"You really think you can get away that easy?" Ria smiled, running her fingers through her hair as she sat up.

"I didn't want to wake you," John replied, smiling as he watched her pull on a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top.

"It wouldn't really matter if you did. We'd have more time to be together before I leave," she muttered, straddling his lap.

"True," John chuckled, running his fingers over her back. "Randy called last night after you fell asleep. He's got Brittany in his room."

"He better stay there. I'm so tired of him. He shouldn't have some here anyway," she frowned.

"Don't worry, he'll be busy with Brittany to worry about bothering you," John assured her.

Rianna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah right, the only reason he's giving her another chance is because the sex is good."

John laughed as she hopped off his lap and moved toward the bathroom. She jumped in the shower quickly, wanting to be clean from her encounter with her sister and Randy the night before. She stepped out in a pair of black capris and an Insane Clown Posse tank top, over top an ICP zip up sweatshirt she had purchased at Hot Topic a few days before. John took his own shower and came out in his usual black hoodie and baggy jean shorts.

AN hour later Brittany bounced into the room while the two were watching TV and packing. Randy followed close behind her. John chuckled as Rianna glared furiously at him. Randy smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Get the hell off me!" she snapped, jumping up off the couch. "Now I have to change. Your filth is on my clothes."

"Come on babe, I'm not that dirty," Randy laughed.

"You're worse than trash," she spat back with disgust.

"Don't be jealous, Ria, just because I get him," Brittany said with a grin.

"Ha! I'd rather be with a rat," Rianna sneered as John laughed.

"I was only joking," Brittany pouted, taking a seat on Randy's lap.

Rianna rolled her eyes and moved into her bedroom to change. She glanced around, realizing she had nothing else clean and let out a loud groan. The last thing she wanted to do was wear something Randy touched. She sighed and went back out to the living room as she fixed her hair, pulling it back into a braid.

Randy grinned, noticing she was still wearing the same outfit. John pulled her down onto his lap as she past and he kissed her forehead. Brittany glared at the two, jealously flaring for a moment. She hastily pushed the feeling away and turned to Randy satisfied with her Legend Killer.

"Do you guys want to go get some lunch, I'm hungry," John asked as his stomach growled.

"Where are we gonna go?" Rianna asked, a smile gracing her face as his stomach growled again.

"Olive Garden sounds good," John suggested.

"I'm good with that," Randy agreed.

"Yeah, I'll go," Brittany nodded as Rianna glared at her boyfriend.

"It's up to you, Rianna," John turned to her.

She shrugged, tearing her eyes away from Randy, "Sure, as long as he keeps his nasty hands off me," she pointed at Randy with disgust.

"Let's go then," John shrugged and he scooped Ria into his arms and carried her to the door. She squealed and kicked just as they reached the door, causing him to drop her. She landed on her feet with a laugh and they moved to the elevators and out to their rentals.

It took almost a half hour for them to get to the restaurant, John kept going into the wrong entrances. When they finally arrived at the place they were quickly seated. Fans seemed to be drawn to the table as they first got settled and John and Randy signed autographs. Rianna signed a few and Brittany scribbled some herself but they mainly sat and watched as people gushed over Randy and his apparent 'hotness'.

"I don't know what to get," Ria complained as the last fan walked away with a smile.

"Get a salad like me," Brittany suggested.

"Do I look anorexic to you?"

"Who said I'm anorexic?" Brittany asked, offended.

"Me you dork," Ria laughed and they two, for once, laughed together. John shook his head at the two, glad they were finally getting along.

"Share a steak with me," he suggested.

"No thanks, I think I'll just get the chicken and pasta."

"You always get chicken," Brittany made a face.

"So, I love chicken, why are we arguing about it?" Rianna snapped, though there was a smile tugging at her lips.

Brittany did not know how to comment so she shrugged and waited patiently as their waiter took their orders. As soon as the waiter was gone, Randy chose his chance to pick on Rianna and they spent the rest of the afternoon bickering back and forth while John and Brittany laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the group arrived back at the hotel Rianna had regressed to her quiet, subdued self. She moved into her bedroom to finish packing, knowing she was about to catch a flight back to somewhere she no longer wanted to be. Brittany quickly finished packing her own things and they trooped out to the Limo where John, Randy, Trish and Candice were waiting. Rianna instantly rushed over to Trish, tears stinging her eyes as they hugged. Her twin moved over to Candice to say good bye and talk.

"I'm going to miss you, Ria," Trish smiled, wiping away her own tears.

"I'll miss you too. Call me anytime, you have my cell," Rianna replied.

"Trust me, I will. Raw won't be the same without you," Trish sniffed.

"Nothing ever is," Rianna grinned and they laughed.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Trish, I have to get my girl to the airport," John interrupted, wrapping his arm around Rianna.

"Okay, call me when you arrive home!" she called to Ria as they strode away.

"Yes ma'am!" Rianna saluted, winking at John.

They climbed into the limo and waited while Candice and Brittany spoke off to the side. Candice was giving her advice on how to get more guys to fawn over her and keep them begging for more. Randy laughed as he listened, shaking his head at the advice.

"We have to keep in touch after I'm gone," Brittany insisted.

"Don't worry, we will," Candice replied. "Remember what I told you."

"I'll never forget it," Brittany grinned, glancing at Randy.

"Good, then you will have men eating out of the palm of your hand in no time."

"Even though I already do," Brittany smiled at Randy who smiled back.

"Let's go, Brit, we're going to be late!" Randy muttered, moving up behind her.

"Alright, bye Candice and thanks," Brittany waved, hugging her one last time before climbing into the limo.

Trish watched as they left, a tear streaking her cheek as the limo pulled out onto the highway.

In the limo Rianna and Brittany immediately fought over what movie to watch. Brittany wanted to watch Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights while Rianna wanted to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show. John and Randy just watched as they bickered, shaking their heads and laughing at the two.

"I don't want to watch that crap!" Brittany shouted.

"It's not crap!" Rianna shot back. "Yours is crap! All you see is people dancing around groping each other!"

"And yours is about a singing transvestite from transsexual Transylvania!" Brittany snapped.

"Ha! You remember," Ria grinned triumphantly.

"That's only cuz you sing it all the time!"

"So, you still remembered," Ria laughed, her eyebrows raised.

Brittany heaved an annoyed sigh and waved her hand, "Fine, put it in."

Rianna smirked triumphantly and popped the DVD in. John and Randy watched the movie with growing uncertainty. Both thinking it was the weirdest thing ever. Brittany listened of her iPod, not wanting to hear her sister sing along to the movie, all the while the limo crept ever closer to the airport where the twins almost dreaded arriving.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Here's the next installment of Twin Disaster! Hope y'all like it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**We love those reviews and love what you have to say. Thanks so much!**

**Sadie and Jess.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twin Disaster**

**Chapter 13: Finally Going Home**

"Well here is where I leave you," John sighed as the twins approached the security checkpoint.

"No, come to the gate with us, please," Rianna whined. "I don't want to say goodbye yet."

John chuckled and kissed her, "I can't baby, I have to go back. This line will take forever."

Rianna pouted, making puppy eyes at him and pouting her lip, "Please."

"Fine, but I can't stay for long," John shrugged, glancing at his watch.

Behind the two Brittany had dissolved into a fit of tears, her face buried in Randy's jacket. Randy looked at Rianna pleadingly, wanting her to do something. The punk twin grinned evilly and turned her back on him, not even making an effort to pry her sister away from him.

"Thanks, Ria," she heard him grumble as Brittany wailed again. Rianna let out a quiet snicker and moved through the security checkpoint with her carry-on. John followed soon after with Brit and Randy close behind.

"Please relieve me of this wailing woman," Randy groaned over Brittany's cries. "It's not very attractive you know."

Brittany glanced up at him with streaming eyes and stepped away from him, "I'm sorry, I just hate saying goodbye."

Randy grimaced at Brittany's appearance and Rianna snorted, turning her back on her twin to focus on John. He was standing a few paces away staring at a vending machine, his blue eyes distracted. Rianna placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," he forced a smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," she whispered, moving in front of him.

John uncrossed his arms and pulled her into his chest, kissing her passionately. Rianna sighed against his lips, embracing his touch. She reluctantly pulled away , looking John in the eyes innocently.

"Thanks for everything," she muttered. "It was fun."

"Hey, anything for you," John smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "C'mon, your flight should be here soon."

Rianna nodded and followed John, taking his hand as they moved down the hall. Randy chased after the two, still trying to free himself from Brittany's death grip. She had stopped crying, to the relief of all of them, but was now trying to get Randy to talk to her.

"Brit, not now," he repeated as they moved into the terminal.

"Randy, I just want to know if you'll stay in touch after we leave," Brittany asked, her eyes hopeful.

He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words to break it to her nicely. He opened his mouth to reply, glancing at Rianna and earning a meaningful glare. He swallowed hard and looked down at Brit.

"I'll try my best, but with my schedule and all I can't promise you anything," he finally said, his eye shifting to see if Rianna approved.

She nodded in approval, flipping open a magazine and cuddling closer to John. Randy smirked and looked back down at Brittany who was stony faced, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

She pouted and looked up at him, her blonde hair falling in her face, "I thought you would be more enthusiastic about keeping in touch. I don't want to lose contact Randy, I really like you."

"I know, Brit, but I can't really hold my word if I'm going to be traveling all the time. I'll call when I'm in the area, how's that?" he compromised.

Brittany thought for a second and nodded, "Fine."

"Flight 234 to New York is now boarding starting with Zone One," the attendant called over the loud speaker.

Rianna jumped to her feet, adjusting her shirt. She glanced up at John with a small smile and grabbed her boarding pass and carry on. John smiled back, pecking her on the lips before she began to move away. Brittany followed close behind after waving sadly at Randy. The punk twin handed her pass to the attendant, glancing over her shoulder at John and waved. He signaled for her to call him when she got home and she nodded with a small laugh and moved down the tunnel.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Brittany asked as they found their seats and piled their carry-ons into the over head compartment.

Rianna took a seat next to the window and pulled out her iPod, "Of course we will, Brit. On TV and I know John will at least try to visit."

"Good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The months moved slowly after Rianna and Brittany returned to New York. It was strange for them to swing back into their usual routine after such an eventful month. Rianna returned to her job at the café, Zoe thrilled to see her best friend again. The two spent her first days back just talking whenever they had the chance. Brittany, however, decided it was time to part ways with her twin and began looking for her own apartment and applying for jobs.

Although John only called a few times after they had parted, Rianna felt that their relationship was still going strong. She knew Randy was purposefully not calling her sister and wanted to keep it that way, seeing as she hated him and he treated Brittany like crap.

"Ria! Come quick!" Zoe called one dreary afternoon, the lunch rush had just died down and she was sitting by the back door eating her rare bag of chips.

"Come on Zoe, I'm on lunch break," Rianna sighed, crumpling up the bag and tossing it into the trash can outside.

"You're gonna want to see this before Rachel or Maggie gets to the table first," Zoe called, hoping she would hurry up.

Rianna groaned and got to her feet, retying her apron around her waist and straightening her uniform. Zoe grabbed her hand and brought her out, hiding behind the stained glass separating the kitchen from the dinning room. Sitting by the window sat the one man Rianna was not expecting to see for at least another three months. She gaped at him in disbelief, clutching Zoe's arm nervously.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Please tell me this is not a dream."

"Oh it's not," Zoe grinned. "Go talk to him."

Rianna glanced over her figure nervously as Zoe pushed her out from behind the glass. She made her way slowly over to the table, pulling out her order book with shaking hands.

"Welcome to Phillip's Place, my name is Rianna, can I get you a drink for starters?" she said nervously, hoping her wouldn't lower the menu covering his face.

John Cena looked up from the plastic he had been staring at and grinned at the nervous look on Rianna's face. He placed the menu on the table and looked up at her, seeing she was shaking from head to toe.

"Hey Ria," he smiled, motioning for her to sit down.

"John, how did you--? Why didn't you--?" Rianna stuttered, sliding into the booth beside him.

He cut her off with a kiss and she relaxed, pulling away quickly.

"If my boss caught me I could get fired," she whispered, her eyes closing as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Relax, it's not every day I get to see the beautiful woman I fell in love with," John smirked, kissing her again.

Rianna pulled away yet again, this time less forcefully. She wiped at the tear streaming down her cheek and smiled. "You're so tacky."

"Thank you," he chuckled, resting his hand on her cheek.

"I missed you so much, John. You don't know how much this means to me," she rambled, wiping away another tear.

"Ria, I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left. I had to see you again," John admitted.

"Well, it wasn't easy on my end either, Brittany is moving out next week, she got a job at some fashion place. She's got a new boyfriend that treats her better than Randy will ever and she's out of my hair. I'm a free woman," Rianna grinned.

John chuckled, "You're glowing."

"Rianna, back to work, stop patronizing our customers!" the shrill call of Melissa, her boss, came from the opposite side of the room.

"It's no problem, really," John looked up from Rianna's hazel eyes to the chubby woman moving across the room.

"Now Miller!" she ordered and Rianna jumped to her feet quickly.

"Excuse me, you might not recognize me, but I'm John Cena, from World Wrestling Entertainment. I'm only here for today before I leave and I haven't seen Rianna for almost three months. I would appreciate it if you gave her at least an hour break to catch up with me. I tip well," John smiled and Melissa glared at him.

"One hour, Miller, and no longer," she snapped and waddled away, bumping into Zoe as she moved past.

Rianna sighed and sunk back into the booth beside John, closing her eyes, "You could have just gotten me fired."

"More time to spend with me then," John laughed shortly.

"Do you want anything? I'll get it for you if you want," Rianna offered. "I feel guilty just sitting here."

John chuckled and shrugged, "Just a water and a burger now that I think about it."

"You want fries?" Ria asked, jotting it down on her tablet.

"Why not, I'll split them with you," John shrugged.

"Okay, be right back," Rianna grinned and moved back into the kitchen to place his order. "God I love him so much."

"Oh stop being a hopeless romantic and give him his water," Zoe smiled, holding out the glass filled to the brim with cold water.

Rianna took it and grabbed a straw, "Thanks Zoe."

She returned to John's table and sat back down, waiting for him to say something. He gulped down half the glass and glanced at her as he wiped his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," she shrugged.

"About?" John furthered.

Rianna shrugged thoughtfully as Melissa walked past and new her mind was made up, "I'll be right back."

John narrowed his eyes as Rianna strode after Melissa, tapping her on the shoulder. He grinned when he realized what she was doing and watched with pride as his girlfriend stood up to her boss.

"Melissa, I quit."

"What?"

"I'm tired of the way you run this place, I quit," Rianna repeated, untying her apron and shoving it in Melissa's chest. "Have a nice life, I'm going to live mine."

Zoe gaped at her friend as she turned her back on her now ex boss. She let out a shocked laugh before following after her best friend. She untied her own apron and handed it to Melissa as well. "Sorry toots, but I'm gone too."

John chuckled as the two women moved over to his table, Rianna grinning broadly. He got to his feet and dropped a dollar on the table.

"Thanks for the water, let's get out of here."

"Toodles," Zoe laughed, waving over her shoulder as Rianna and John shared a kiss. All the waiter seemed to have stopped moving, all staring at the three now making their way to the door. The cook, Brian, was the first to break from his shock and whistled, clapping proudly as the three swung open the doors.

Slowly the rest of the staff broke into applause, Rianna waving and blowing kisses over her shoulder, one hand entwined with John's while Zoe cheered and skipped across the street, the applause and cheers of their former co workers driving them on.

"Good riddance!" Melissa yelled over the applause. "And you don't quit, you're fired!"

Rianna laughed at the last words from her former boss and turned her smile on John. He pulled her into a happy hug, kissing her deeply and spinning her around.

"Here's to a new start," he grinned.

"Amen to that," Zoe smiled.

"Let's go get a drink," Rianna laughed and pulled the two down the street into the busy New York crowd.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**All right, that's it! It's over. The End. Roll credits we're checkin' the gate. Hope everyone liked it and all that jazz. This story is over and will not have a sequel. Mini Trish and I hate sequels and this story was rather difficult to write, obviously. It took forever to write that last couple chapters but now we are finished. Hope you all enjoyed, and if not, oh well. Thanks for your time anyway. **

**2 Peas in a Pod**


End file.
